The SSCOVD Plan
by lavawings
Summary: AU 1-shot. It's Lucy's & Levy most loathed holiday, Valentines Day & its on a Fri. this yr & like other yrs, Lucy & Levy have the SSCOVD Plan aka Skip School cause of Valentines Day plan. But this yr, Natsu & Gajeel want them b 2 their Valentines. How will this day go? Find out in The SSCOVD Plan. The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #3. Please review! Nalu & Gajevy!


**The SSCOVD Plan**

**Lucy POV:**

"Worst day of the year and it's tomorrow," I mumbled and Levy nodded in angreement as we walked home from school. Levy and I are sister adopted, but who cares. Levy and I hate this day February 14 and it was on a Friday this year which means we get to see all the mushy love stuff right in front of our eyes.

"Lucky Ezra and Juvia have boyfriends," Levy replied as we reached our house. We walked in and set our book bags next to the door.

"We're home," I yelled into the house and our mother came to us. My mom had her blond hair in a bun so everyone would see her brown eyes.

"Welcome home, Lucy, Levy, did you have a good day at school," my mom asked.

"Yep, but tomorrow is going to be the worst of all," Levy replied as we walked into the kitchen for our snacks.

My mom raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "We're both single," I spoke as I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge, then sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Oh, so no one has asked you to the dance tomorrow night," my mom asked and we nodded.

"All the boys are too busy drooling over Lisanna, Mirajane, and Evergreen to notice us," I replied, "Like Natsu, he's been dating at Lisanna a since ninth grade and top it all off I saw Lisanna and Laxus walking out of the cleaning supplies closest last Friday after lunch. But Natsu is happy with Lisanna, I didn't have the heart to tell him."

"Well, I've noticed that Natsu is always following you around like a lost puppy, especially these past few days. He is here every morning and usually is with you after school. In fact, I'm starting to wonder why he isn't here," my mom said and my face began to burn a hot red as Levy giggled.

"He said that he was going to get some chocolate for tomorrow," I answered as I shook off my blush.

"Then Levy, what about Gajeel. Isn't he always asking for your help and carrying your books already and taking down those bullies," my mom said as she poked Levy who was blushing bright red and I giggled.

"He hates the mushy stuff, even if he did love me, he never does that for me," Levy responded and she shook her blush away.

"Alright, girls," my mother said as she pushed a few strains of blonde hair behind her ears, "I'm going to be working really late tomorrow. I'm going to do some laundry and then get started on dinner." After that my mom got up and left.

"Lets go plan our SSCOVD plan aka Skip School cause of Valentines Day," I told Levy then she nodded in a agreement and we ran to our room.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP next day 7:40am*

I walked into homeroom with a gold teddy bear holding a heart box that chocolates shaped like roses and teddy bears. I wanted to give them to them to Lucy but she wasn't here yet, which is unusually because she, Levy, and Leanna are usually the first ones here. Leanna had brown wavy hair, blue eyes, and she wore blue framed glasses, blue jean jacket, white t-shirt with I love Fairy Tail, and blue jeans. I saw that both Levy's and Lucy's seats were empty, but Leanna was in her which was the third desk from the back next to a window. So I walked over to Leanna's and asked, "So Lee have you heard from Lucy and Levy," I asked and Leanna looked at me.

"You know you're the second person to ask me about those two today," Leanna replied, "Those two, they've never liked this day. So they skip school today. They asked me if I wanted to join them, but I decided no, my parents would kill me if I did."

"Dang it, alright, I'll talk to you later," I called out as I ran out of the classroom.

"Hey, Natsu, where you going," Gray asked as I ran past him.

"To find Lucy," I replied as I ran out of school.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes later*

Levy and I were talking about our plans for the day. "So movies, library, coffee shop, cafe and arcade," I said as we walked around the mall at the red, pink, and purple that hung up for my least holiday and Levy and I wore dark colors.

"Yep, lets go to the coffee shop to get breakfast, then to the movies to see Annie," Levy spoke while we walk over to the Carla's Coffee.

"So the Shrimp and Bunny Girl are skipping school just like Blue told me," a rough, familiar voice said and Levy and I stopped in our tracks, "Thats new a one for you two."

"Actually, we do this every year on this stupid holiday," I said, "Every year, its the same thing . Girls get chocolates, teddy bears, and flowers from the boys and rub it in our faces cause we never get any."

"So since we got into high, we've skip school on this terrible holiday," Levy replied and Gajeel smiled at her.

"Well, normally I don't like this mushy stuff, but I wanted to give you this," Gajeel said then he pulled a brown teddy bear holding a rose.

Levy's lower jaw dropped and she said, "Gajeel, you didn't have too. We're not even dating."

"Thats why I did this," Gajeel said and a small blush crept to his cheeks, "I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend and go with me to the dance, but since they have a school rule that you have to be at school all day to go. I guess that whole plan went out the window…"

Gajeel was about to say something when Levy crashed her lips on Gajeel's and I said, "I guess, I'll see you around Levy." After that, I walked away and went to the coffee shop.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 35 minutes later*

I was searching thru the mall for my blonde hair crush when I found Levy and Gajeel talking in Happy's Cafe. "Hey, Levy, where's Lucy," I asked and Levy smiled at me.

"She is probably about to buy tickets for Annie," Levy said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks," I replied, then I dashed out of the cafe and went to the movie theater.

"One ticket for Annie, please," I heard Lucy say and I ran up to her.

"Make that two tickets," I said as I put down 30 dollars down..

"Here you are," the lady running the ticket booth said as she gave us tickets. I looked over at Lucy who's lower jaw was dropped.

"N-natsu, w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here," Lucy stuttered and I smiled.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you at school, but Lee told me that you were skipping today," I replied as I took her hand and we went to the showroom.

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7 hour and 58 minutes later*

"So Natsu, why did you skip school," I asked as we walked out the arcade, "I mean I thought you were going to ask Lisanna to be your Valentine. You know, since you two have been dating since ninth grade. Unless something has changed and you haven't told your best friend."

"Well, two days ago, Gray caught Lisanna making out with Laxus and I was right behind him," Natsu told me and he gave me sad eyes, "We broke up after that."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I replied as I looked at the ground.

"Don't be," Natsu said as he looked at me with a smile, "In a way, I'm happy that's she did cause the first thing I thought was I wish Luce were here. Thats when I realized that I wasn't in love with Lisanna like I thought."

"Yea, then who do you love," I asked as we went to my house.

"Well," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I actually, Lucy, I want to ask you something."

"And whats that," I said as I looked over him.

"Will you be my Valentine," Natsu asked as he stepped in front of me and gave me a teddy bear holding a heart shape box with chocolate inside.

I looked from the bear to Natsu and I replied, "Yes, Natsu, I'll be your Valentine." After that, Natsu grabbed the sides of my arms and crashed our lips together.

"Oh yea, will you also be my girlfriend," Natsu asked after we broke apart and I blushed every shade of red know to man.

"Yes, Natsu, I'll be your girlfriend," I replied then he kissed me again.

**Third Preson POV:**

Leanna was walking home with Mirajane and Loke when she spotted Natsu and Lucy kissing under a cherry blossom tree. "What do you, they did get together," Leanna said with a small smile, "Cana is going to be so happy about this."

"Now we only need to set you up Leanne," Mirajane commented and Leanna blushed a red that would put Erza's hair to shame.

"Mira," Leanna almost yelled and Mirajane giggled and Loke smirked.

"Well, if you're looking for a Valentine Leanne," Loke spoke as he grabbed her hand, "I can always be your Valentine."

"Umm," Leanna said as her blush grew redder.

"I'll take that as a yes," Loke replied, then he wrapped his right arm around her waist and dipped her down and I kissed.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Mirajane cheered, "THE END!"


End file.
